Shoyubutsu
by Lemon Flavored Kleenex
Summary: NaruxSasu The seal on the Kyuubi is breaking and its leaking through over Narus personality. Every 500 years Kyuubi lusts for a mate. Unfortunately the time is up and Sasuke is its focus. RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND S/M LEMON.


_5,878 words! WOOT!_

_This was my xmas present for Kori-chan. It's some pretty good NarutoxSasuke stuff. It's a SadistxMasacist story, but it's all dandy. If you don't like that sort of thing, I ask you not to read it. I don't want any reviews or anything saying that I'm a horrible person, or indesent, or whatever. I'm putting my warning now. Thank you._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke or the series. I use them for my own amusement because it's sexy to make them do stuff like this. Don't sue. _

_WARNING: THIS IS A GRAPHIC STORY WITH MUCH SEXUAL VIOLENCE. _

* * *

Shoyubutsu

* * *

_Background: Going completely away from the original story line, Sasuke never left Konoha, but grew under Kakashi's teaching, while Naruto trained with Jiraiya and Sakura trained with Tsunade. Akatsuki killed Orochimaru, instead of Sasuke killing him as in the original story. Sasuke still managed to kill Itachi._

* * *

The rain pounded rooftops into submission. It drenched all who ventures into the dangerous air. You could barely see your own feet on the ground beneath you the rain was so thick. Even so, operations carried on as usual in the dampened village. Well, they carried on for the most part. Everyone strived to remain indoors to wait the storm out. Now, when the sun began its four-hour journey to its home beneath the horizon, the rain grew in ferocity, turning air into a near solid sheet of liquid. Everyone huddled inside; shivering at the mere thought of that much water. All snuggled under warm blackest in their homes. All accept one that is.

The lone shinobi moved as fiercely as the rain hitting the treetops above his head. Training _could not_ be suspended simply because of a little unsavory weather. He needed to perfect his skills. As strong as he was, he couldn't keep himself away from training. In the heavy rain, he chose to work on his taijutsu rather than the ninjutsu shared by his sensei. The electricity of the chidori would surely fry him.

Though his brother was dead and gone, the dark-haired shinobi still had one he must surpass: his own teammates. After leaving with Jiraiya to train, the jinjuuriki returned stronger than ever. His other teammate had trained with the Hokage, learning medical ninjutsu and the frightening strength of her shishou. During that time, the third member of cell seven did not let his own skills falter. Taking on difficult, one-man missions, he fought with many strong shinobi, stealing tips as well as their jutsus. Quickly, he grew to an equal match for his brother, then past. With Itachi's death, the last Uchiha turned his sights inward to Konoha. It housed so many strong shinobi. He needed to grow stronger than them all. Which brings us full circle to rain pouring down on his head, impeding sight that even his sharingaan had difficulty piercing.

Pain shot through his side. He had jumped and collided with an invisible tree trunk. That hit was sure to bruise. The shinobi paused for a second before resuming his routine. Drop. Spin. Punch. Jump. Kick. Land. Dodge. Slice. Side step. Sweep. Pain. Who knew it hurt when you sweep-kick a trunk? But then, all his nerves stood at attention while he crouched nursing his sore foot. Someone was present; someone other than him. In fact, it was someone with _horrible_ hold on their chakra. The energy spilled everywhere. Only his stupid teammate would be that careless.

"What do we have here?" Uzumaki Naruto asked. His voice was wrong. It was just a little too low, a little too dangerous. The voice barely sounded like the jinjuuriki. In fact, it sounded much more sinister and—though Sasuke would never admit it out loud—sexy. "How should we deal with this? I think gomon1 would be fun."

Something was wrong. Naruto would never say anything so demented. Black coal eyes widened. A few days before, he had overheard Jiraiya and Kakashi talking. The subject had been the seal on Naruto's stomach. _It's weakening, _Jiraiya had said. _The Kyuubi's been leaking out more and more. I'm nervous of the effect if it pushes aside his personality completely, even if it only does so for a short time._

"I'm curious as to how loud you can _scream_," Naruto's orange outfit was beginning to form through the rain. Then, he was close enough for Sasuke to make out individual features. He looked the same. No, there were distinct differences. For a start, his "whiskers" were stamped darker and thicker than normal. His hair was longer by about half an inch. The pupils in his sapphire eyes were thin slits. Orange chakra fuzzed around him in a small halo. His fingernails had grown into claws. This was not the go-lucky blonde that he usually was. _This_ was the manifestation of the Kyuubi without a question.

Claws dug into pale arms as orange chakra left blackened burns on the skin. Sasuke felt himself leave the ground. Pain shot up his spinal cord as it hit the trunk. This Naruto couldn't be reasoned with. Of that he was certain. The Kyuubi seemed to think a moment. The decision was made. Sasuke's cheek slammed against the bark. Kunai soared through his baggy sleeves, pining his arms on either side of his head. Panic grasped his heart while a pair of dark tan hands covered his own pale ones. The blonde's strong legs followed the hands. The strong limbs prodded between Sasuke's legs, pushing them apart and up. One of the large tan hands disappeared. Sasuke gasped in rain when the hand worked its way beneath the waistline of his pants. Fingertips massaged his ass. Two slipped in quickly.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke grunted, hating his automatic response. The Kyuubi lowered his head to the Uchiha survivor's ear. Replacing the reassuring words that should follow, hard teeth closed around the pliable cartilage with a snap. The Uchiha winces at the pain. Those teach tore up blood none too gently.

"Himei o ageru2," the blonde growled, teeth gnashing. The possessed jinjuuriki pushed against his victim's lower back, rocking in two more fingers. The sharingaan user's inner walls stretched and broke as the blonde's fist pumped in and out, claws tearing. Tears flew to coal black eyes for the first time since Sasuke was a child. The taste of blood surfaced in his mouth. He was biting his lip too hard. But then, suddenly, it all stopped.

Naruto suddenly "woke up". He took in the situation he was in to the best of his ability. Needless to say, he was so far from understanding; he had almost reached understanding again. 3 Shocked, disgusted, and a little turned on, the blonde leaped away from his friend like lightning had struck between them. With Naruto no longer pinning him down, Sasuke yanked his arms free of the knives. His sleeves ripped in half.

"N-Na-_NANI?_" Naruto cried. He didn't remember any of it. This was going to be embarrassing…

XxX

"What do you mean _the Kyuubi took over_, you creep?" the blonde, sapphire-eyed shinobi demanded, jumping up, as team seven sat in the ramen shop. He had run off before Sasuke could say anything before; Sasuke decided he should change; and _coincidentally, _they both ran into Sakura and Kakashi respectively, whom were _coincidentally_, both going for ramen.

Kakashi was concerned about this news, to say the least. When Jiraiya had said the Kyuubi might temporarily take over, he hadn't expected it to happen so soon. And with Naruto's memory lax when in the Kyuubi's control, this was a _very _bad situation.

"I _mean, _I have burns where that nasty chakra of yours touched me," Sasuke growled, glaring up at his moron of a teammate. The blonde glared right back, indignant. There was no denying that he didn't know how he got to the training grounds. That meant Sasuke was the only one who really knew what happened. But how could he ever do something like that and not remember? The thought was _ridiculous_! Of course, he had come to in the forest with his hand buried in his Sasuke's ass.

Sure, sometimes he thought about knowing the Uchiha like that, but who in Konoha _didn't? _Well, okay, so maybe Shino didn't, but seriously, none of that meant he was gay, right? Or that he would ever molest his friend. His blonde head convinced him he was right. Something _else_ inside him hissed that he was wrong. Being oh so very confident in his own answer, Naruto ignored the little hissing voice.

The four members of team seven left Ichiru Ramen 3 one by one. Sasuke was the last to go. Little did he know, not all his team had left.

XxX

The sun had finally set at a shockingly speedy rate. Lights came on to brighten the street. Shops and buildings flooded the road with brightness. The only real dark sections of the street were the areas where allies met the main road.4

Sasuke passed through one such patch of darkness for the last time that night. Arms wrapped around his shoulders. He was yanked into the alleyway and thrown roughly against the wall. He was facing his attacker; and even before his eyes adjusted to the dim light, the swirling chakra shone through to his retinas.

"Hey, darashinai onna5," Naruto purred in a half-growl. No, not Naruto, but the Kyuubi once again in Naruto's body. Sasuke snarled at the name, but it did nothing to deter the possessed blonde. Normally, the go-lucky shinobi was nowhere near this strong. A tan hand, cold from the early night air, slipped thorough the flap in Sasuke's shirt6. His nipples drew together into rock hard nubs at the touch. The Kyuubi made sure to touch ever millimeter of his torso with his coarse fingers. Then, suddenly, Sasuke gasped loud.

Hard, sharp claws tore through the Uchiha's delicate skin on his stomach. His possessed friend gazed into his pained eyes. The claws moved through skin almost too slowly to stand. Sasuke followed the movements unconsciously. _Property of Uzumaki Naruto_ it read. Now, that was a scratch that wasn't going to heal overnight. In fact, he could feel the small runoff blood rolling down his built muscles, staining his pure white shirt. Kyuubi-Naruto retraced the characters, setting them deeper and deeper into his abs. Involuntarily; Sasuke's body shook from the pain. Not a weak shaking was that which coursed through his nerves. It was a strong, pleasurable quiver. More importantly, it was not so small that it went unnoticed.

"You dirty little masochist," the blonde growled seductively, lowering his head. The sharingaan user opened his mouth to snap a response. Instead of an insult, a loud cry of ecstasy struggled out. Sharp teeth closed down around a nipple a second time, this time without calling out a moan. A petal-soft tongue darted out sucking up all the spilled blood. The dark shinobi placed pale hands on orange-clad shoulders, shoving them back, but the arms lost their strength as the Kyuubi bit down on his other nipple. Sasuke could feel the blood seep down around the blonde's mouth. It ran together with the blood from his stomach. His head shot back, hitting the stonewall behind. Simultaneously, his hips thrust forward, instincts taking over.

Naruto's body pressed against his teammate. One large hand held a pale wrist up against the wall. It applied enough pressure to bruise the pale skin, caught between the flesh and the wall. Air hit the Uchiha's neck as the Kyuubi-possessed shinobi panted through his partially opened mouth. Dangerous teeth ran over fragile skin. Blood ran through purple veins and life-sustaining arteries. 7

"Naruto!" the sharingaan user gasped, voice cracking. A large hand grabbed the Uchiha's covered crotch. The hand pressed down with near all the blonde's weight. His teammate cried in ecstasy, helpless. The possessed jinjuuriki snapped down on Sasuke's exposed neck. Blood ran out. He didn't bite deep enough to kill. The hand shot under Sasuke's waistline. 8 The situation had gotten worse.

"What have we here?" the Kyuubi purred dangerously. What blood hadn't yet leaked out of his body or rushed to his erection soared up to the avenger's cheeks. Naruto's hand—regardless to that which controlled it—should _not_ have been there. Crying out, he thrust into his teammate's hand, involuntarily. It was unfortunate that he did. Sasuke knew that this situation was wrong. This was his _teammate_; practically his _brother_ in a better sense than Itachi had been9. If he knew one thing only, the Uchiha knew he should not feel turned on by anything Naruto did. Yet, here he was and here was the situation. It all had Sasuke helpless, not a position the last survivor of the prestigious Uchiha clan wanted to be in.

"Oh my, do you like the feel of Naru-chan molesting you?" the Kyuubi growled. There are not words in any language adequate to describe how much Sasuke hated and resented Naruto's voice in the hands of the Kyuubi. To make it worse, he knew the Kyuubi knew the power of that voice. Deciding to answer his own question, the Kyuubi snaked his other, free hand up under Sasuke's shirt to molest him again.

Strong nails tore through sekushi na10 muscles and flesh. The Uchiha cried out at the sweet pain that followed, growing crazier under his friend's touch. He wouldn't be able to stand it much longer. He wouldn't be _standing_ period if he kept loosing so much blood. Chakra more frightening and fierce than his own sprawled across his chest, looping over his shoulders, leaving ash lines were it touched. It sizzled and burned down deep into the Uchiha's pale skin. The Kyuubi growled again. The chakra burned thicker and more powerfully. Losing his already lost battle with his vocal cords, Sasuke let loose an Earth-shaking moan that vibrated through his whole body. The possessed blonde pulled his victim away from the wall before shoving him against it with more severe force. The hand pulled away from the pale man's crotch, leaving Sasuke panting.

Then, the cool air hit Sasuke's upper thighs. It had no right to be there. The Kyuubi looked down, smirking with a sinister glint to his eye. The dark pants the Uchiha had _previously _been wearing lay in a pile around his feet. The navy blue boxers lay on top of the pants. Sasuke was fully exposed at the mercy of a hijo na akumo 11 who lusted for the unstable man.

"I will penetrate and rip your insides until the incomprehensible pain makes you cum, saliva dripping from you mouth as you scream, leaving you to stagger and vomit, darashinai onna," the Kyuubi hummed joyfully, pressing against its victim's crotch with its own. Sasuke would have melted at the imagery had Naruto not been holding him up with those strong legs again. Those legs pushed his own up and to the side stretching them and revealing his tender entrance that was yet to recover from the Kyuubi's last abuse. Licking his lips, the Kyuubi undid his own pants; eyes back to Sasuke's face.

The pain was immense. The pleasure of being taken against an ally wall by an incredibly sexy man couldn't compete. The Kyuubi didn't wait a second to allow his victim to adjust. Instead the fox demon thrust fully into the abused hole, pulled out, and entered again at an incredible pace. 12The scab-covered wounds from the morning reopened. Blood dripped and oozed out, more and more with every pump. Naruto's thick erection turned red with his teammate's blood. An agonized scream of pain bubbled up in the Uchiha's throat. It never broke the night air. The Kyuubi leaned in close, slamming a burning hand none too gently over his victim's mouth. "You wouldn't like to be discovered while you're getting nailed by you _male_ teammate."

And so it went.

XxX

"I don't want you to leave here today, " the Hokage sighed. This was a serious situation of such magnitude that she _really_ needed a bottle of strong sake to face it. Luckily, only one person had been affected by the jinjuuriki's strange, unpredictable actions. The solution, therefore, was simple enough: restrict that one individual's movements, kept tabs on Naruto's position, and the problem would be gone!

Sasuke sighed. Tsunade's words were the most logical. If he didn't leave, he wouldn't run into Naruto. If he didn't run into Naruto, he wouldn't be _alone _with Naruto. Sakura was staying in the house as well. If the blonde somehow appeared, she'd be able to ensure that nothing happened. That was a relief. Sasuke had never been more grateful of the girl's presence. He didn't think he could take more abuse at Naruto's hands.

The pink-haired girl had found her dark teammate in an alleyway, naked and covered in blood the night before. The muscles in his body refused to move. With her unfathomable strength, Sakura had carried her injured teammate home. Once there, she quickly checked his wounds to the best of her ability. Many of them wouldn't heal with her medical ninjutsu. Upon reaching her teammate's stomach, the kunoichi realized just how serious this was. Wasting no time, she sent for Tsunade. The amateur medic was frightened to mess with injuries inflicted by the Kyuubi until her shishou arrived. The Kyuubi was a curious creature. If not only for that fact, it was not a good idea to mess with the injuries what with her limited knowledge.

Tsunade took in the damage with a professional eye. With the help of Shizune, she attempted to close the still bleeding message on the Uchiha's stomach. The characters still burned inside with the fox's orange chakra. When she finished, the cuts no longer shone with sinister light. Automatically, the Hokage ordered for the arrest and containment of the blonde. She returned from Naruto's cell to Sasuke's home somber. The blonde didn't remember, didn't understand what he was charged with doing. Jiraiya had given her warning that this would come to pass. She had hoped he was mistaken, but now there was to be no escaping the facts. The seal of the Kyuubi demon _must _be reinforced will all haste. Especially now that the Kyuubi had awakened once more and lusted as was once the myth long ago.

Every five hundred years, the myth recounted, the formidable fire fox began its renewed quest. It lived for centuries self-sustainable and powerful. The demon struck fear into the hearts of all who opposed it. Alone and powerful, the Kyuubi grew in strength. Despite the power, every half a millennium, the ferocious beast embarked to find a mate. It was impartial in its choice. Be the mate demon, sparrow, kitty cat, or human; female or male, the Kyuubi could change shape to compliment its victim. Demented, sadistic, and unmerciful as the Kyuubi was, the focus of its affection usually dies soon after the demon's attention was drawn. So the cycle continued millennium after millennium, lifetime after lifetime. The amorous period remained for the year or until the mate perished, depending on which came first.

Now, Sasuke appeared to have fallen into the deadly fate of the Kyuubi's love. The village could not simply stand by and let one of its shinobi fall prey to the demon. Naruto would surely be lost as well if the seal had weakened so severely that the demon leaked through. Tsunade had to buy time in order to gather the correct shinobi with the right power that could be manipulated to work a seal. The easiest way was to keep Sasuke in his home and Naruto under watch. She excused herself once Sasuke was healed for the most part and bandaged where we wasn't healed. Sakura volunteered to make him breakfast. The Uchiha waited lying on his bed. With no one to occupy his attention, his exhausted mind wandered to a place he didn't want to be.

Though his female teammate, his Hokage, his sensei, and Shizune assured him there was nothing to worry about, Sasuke sat planning. Nothing that came to mind would help much. No jutsu or technique would pass the orange chakra that swirled around the jinjuuriki. Of course, everyone was right. If Naruto had been taken to jail, there was no way that they'd meet or come into contact until the seal was remade.

Sakura carried the finished breakfast toward Sasuke's room. A knock at the door made her stop. Parking the food on the table, she made her way to the door. Tsunade stood on the other side next to Kakashi, looking anxious. Confused, Sakura let them in. They made a beeline for the Uchiha survivor's room. Sakura followed. Kakashi knocked before opening the door. A breeze soared in from the opened window, rustling the empty sheets. The pink-haired kunoichi rushed forward asking nonsensical fragments of questions. There had been no sound at all from the room that would even suggest that Sasuke had left. I mean, he couldn't even _walk_ without assistance.

"Just as I thought," Tsunade hummed. She then turned to her student. "Naruto broke out of his cell a while ago. All the guards were unconscious. Clearly, he was waiting for all of us to leave Sasuke alone."

XxX

"Waky, waky, darashinai onna, it's time for your _services_ for your Shujin12," the husky voice growled into Sasuke's ear, His back was against something rough. Blood from fresh wounds slid down his spine. He was naked. Sleepily, the Uchiha opened his eyes. When had he even fallen asleep? He didn't know. Sapphire stared back, orange swirling around in his peripheral vision. Naruto.

The sharingaan user twisted to get away, but only pain and the rattling of chains responded. Fastened to his wrists hung thin chains, securing his limbs to far points of the tree at his back. He snarled, but had no strength to fight. The Kyuubi smirked sadistically. Tsunade must have been speaking the truth fore there was no compassion in those eyes. Sasuke's insides were already torn to shreds despite Sakura and Tsunade's efforts. The orange chakra was pulling it apart even after they healed it, according to team seven's medic. That chakra reacted to the Kyuubi's proximity, which was not fortunate for Sasuke to say the least. Already, the particles of energy burrowed through the walls of the Uchiha's abused passage.

"How about we play a game?" the possessed blonde asked, sounding more like Naruto than any time so far. His orange chakra enveloped the poor Uchiha who hardly had any say in what they did. A pulling came from his bones. They felt that an invisible force was stretching them outwards. Then, he really did stretch out. His rib cage pulled out, the skin covering the bone plumping up considerably. His narrow hips stretched like taffy. A piercing agony shot up from between his legs, like a sword stabbed up through his stomach. The Kyuubi's hand disappeared in between his victim's legs. To Sasuke's shock, the hand disappeared _completely_. Pain shot out like that from when he was fist fucked. It made no sense. The pleasure spider webbed outward in spirals, despite the sharp nails that ripped Sasuke's insides once again.

"I think you fit better to a woman's body, darashinai onna," the Kyuubi grinned. Sasuke's glare lost its strength with the moan that escaped his lips. Cussing at his own reaction to the Kyuubi's fingers, Sasuke threw his head back against the trunk, finally giving in. The Kyuubi grin grew. A clawed hand rose to Sasuke-turned-Sasaki's breast, digging deep within the flesh. The woman moaned at the web of fire that laced across her skin. The strings of energy sewed in and out of her skin, drawing blood and pushing her closer to a scream. The demon noticed. Naruto large tan hand slammed against the bruises surrounding her mouth. They remained from the last time he had held her in that fashion. Sasaki convulsed between the body and the tree, rocking herself on the fingertips buried deep inside her body.

Something larger than the fist pressed against her thighs. Then it slipped seamlessly into her ass. She screamed loud into the massive hand, biting down and drawing Naruto's blood into her mouth. The Kyuubi-possessed shinobi let loose a sadistic chuckle, slamming against inner barriers with both his hand and his erection. Her pale body bounced with each hit. The cuts in her back ripped wider and welcomed in fragments of bark with each stroke. Sooner than she would have thought, she relished in the aching that came from this new abuse, and coated her tormentor's hand with her creamy white juices. The effort in the action wore her out, adding her now motionless body to the list of problems. The Kyuubi, of course, barely noticed the change. It continued to bounce her up and down with every stroke. Nothing had in fact changed from earlier. After all, she had been helplessly at his mercy before she came as well. There was no way for her to fight back with her muscles as sore from his prior abuses.

Like a rag doll, the kunoichi could only allow the one playing with her to manipulate her however he saw fit. After he grew bored of fucking her up the ass, the demon removed his erection and his hand simultaneously. Without even a pause to let her catch her breath, the fox thrust into her dripping vagina with renewed fervor. She bounced as her tormenter filled her past the limits and boundaries of a natural woman. The hand that had occupied her passage now shot past her teeth into the warmth of her mouth. She drew back against the tree as far as possible, but it was no help. The hand moved rapidly in and out of the kunoichi's mouth, practically choking her. Her thick saliva followed the fist out in long ribbons. Sasaki had never even _heard_ of someone fucking another in that manner.

"Do you like that? The feeling of my _huge_ erection deep inside your little, breakable body? Do you like not knowing what I'll do next? I may choose to shove my other hand up in there with my penis. You'd like that?" the Kyuubi tormented in Naruto's voice. Then he followed through. The second hand that had stayed to itself since the start forced it's way into Sasaki's vagina along side the large tan member that already pumped. The hand practically lodged down her throat muffled Sasaki's scream. The coil that had pulled tight at a frightening speed unwound with a twang. White liquid gushed out around the jinjuuriki's erection, which only grew in size. The sticky juices dripped down the Uchiha's legs in streams, whilst the Kyuubi slammed into her frame harder than ever. The hand all but disappeared under the flaps of skin, literally burning her insides as thoroughly as the fist pumping her mouth.

Hard unforgiving teeth clamped around her fragile nipple, sucking in the blood produced. Unwillingly, Sasaki lifted her back from the tree leaning into the hot mouth that abused her chest. Her hips moved against her teammate's huge dick though she wished to be anywhere in this world or the next other than speared on his rod. She let out small, feeble mews of protest that went unheard. The hand accompanying her teammate's penis disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. The Uchiha winced, imagining what the demon would do to her next. Nothing could have prepared her for his next movement. It was nearly 4 inches in radius. The fresh coating tore off in flakes, littering her insides. The branch moved faster than the possessed jinjuuriki's hips. The wounds already strewn all throughout her torn rectum widened as the bumps on the length tore new paths and combined old ones. Helplessly dangling from either side of the trunk, pale arms drew fists in tight, before they gave out completely.

Holding nothing more than a doll in his hands, the Kyuubi fucked the lifeless body hard. The hand in his victim's mouth was removed to plunge up her ass along with the thick branch. Everything around the tree was drenched in the blood leaking from the Uchiha's limp form. When he finally came deep inside her, the Kyuubi pulled back his chakra, transforming the avenger back to his original state. In this state, the lone survivor of the Uchiha clan was speared up on high by another, thicker branch. His resilient hole finally surrendered and simply ripped, spilling blood all over the leaf-strewn ground. The fox wasn't yet finished. He thrusted against the used and abused shinobi's stomach, sure to leave a blue bruise large enough to scar. He continued this position until his cum splattered the unconscious shinobi's full torso. He then pulled out the sticks and slammed up into the man's ass one last time. _Finally_, deciding to finish playing with his new toy, the Kyuubi pulled out, dropped Sasuke's legs, cleaned himself up, and left. The Uchiha hung as he had for the attack, swaying in the wind. 13

XxX

"You're _sure_ you want to see him so soon after that… incident?" Sakura asked her injured teammate. It had only been a week since they brought him back in from hanging on a tree, blood everywhere. The amateur medic didn't think it would be a very good idea to leave them in the same room for _any_ extended period of time. But then, here was Sasuke, asking her to leave them alone together until he paged her and told her Naruto could leave again. _I need to discuss what happened with Naruto, ALONE, Sakura. If you're here, he won't speak about it with me. I_ need_ to talk to him about it._ The Uchiha had pled with her. Respecting his wishes, as any good teammate does, the third member of team seven had left Naruto in the room with Sasuke. She prayed that the new seal that Tsunade had placed on the blonde would hold. What a silly thing to think! If Tsunade were in charge of the sealing team, _surely_ it would hold. Sakura was just being silly. And with that thought in her mind, Haruno Sakura left her teammate's door confidently.

"Is she gone?" Sasuke asked from within the hospital room. Naruto nodded. He was relieved that Sasuke was still willing to talk with him after what Sakura informed him that he did to the man. He wasn't in control of his body. How could he have stopped his muscles from landing Sasuke in the hospital when he couldn't even remember his actions without outside help? He was sorry. Sasuke was a very dear friend, and it would kill Naruto to do anything that might throw that friendship into jeopardy. Then, the jinjuuriki stiffened at the touch. Pale arms wrapped around his stomach from the back. The fairly delicate hand flipped the lock on the door.

"S-Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a squeak. This was exactly the kind of situation he hoped to _avoid_.

"I want you to do it again, Naru-chan," Sasuke purred, groping the blonde's crotch, and grinding against his lower back.

"Wh-What are you talking a-about, S-Sasuke?" Naruto stammered. All the response he received was Sasuke's hand in his pants, massaging his already growing erection. Naruto moaned, thrusting against the pale hand. Well, if Sasuke was asking… then Naruto assumed he… must be up to it. I mean, why would he ask if he was going to pass out at a touch, right? Naruto was sure he didn't need the Kyuubi's power to give Sasuke what he wanted. After all, he _was_ present through the entire thing, even if he couldn't remember it. He traveled with Jiraiya, for goodness sake! He had read all the tricks in his pervy books. Maybe he wouldn't be as good as his demon possessed self, but surely he had to have _some_ skill with that amount of knowledge. Of course, all that knowledge was theoretical and not exactly first hand _experience _per say. That didn't really seem to matter much to his teammate though.

In fact, it wasn't really the personality Sasuke was interested in. He just craved the jinjuuriki's body. He _needed_ that hot flesh deep inside him, pulling him apart. He would cease to live if he couldn't have that at least one more time. Maybe Naruto wouldn't be as sadistic as he'd been in the woods, but his body would be the same. That's what _mattered_ to the Uchiha. The same curves of muscle would pound into him in a heated removal from common sense. They'd bring him back up to cloud nine if not for one last time. Oh, the thought was almost too much for Sasuke's recovering body.

Afterward, he would need some sort of explanation to give to Sakura and Tsunade. There was no way that they'd understand if he told them how much he thrilled from the injuries the blonde inflicted upon his body. They'd lock him away in a mental hospital, frightened for his safety. They'd label his actions as nonsensical and self-degrading. No way that two women happy with their lives would understand the thrill the pain brought. How could anyone but another masochist even begin to understand him and his motives? They wouldn't sympathize. Rather, they'd _judge_. What help would judgment do? None. What did it matter if he was homosexual? If it kept him away from killing random shinobi who entered the village, he should pursue it. Even though it was a relationship with a male shinobi, and a teammate on top of that, the Uchiha didn't care. The village elders and such didn't like him anyway. Since they already didn't like him, he figured he should be allowed to at least mess with them a bit. Oh, yes, and Naruto could help him with that plan. It would give him standing in the village as well when it came for the new Hokage succession. At least then the elders would know a bit more about him than just _oh, he's the Kyuubi kid._ So really, this would be a help to Naruto as well, right? Besides, if the elders chose _not _to establish Naruto as the Hokage, Sasuke would legally have standing to kill them all. After all, it was common knowledge that the lover of a shinobi would act to help that shinobi out.

Grinning at his own reasoning, the Uchiha pulled his teammate down over top of him, falling back on the bed. This would be fun…

* * *

_Notes:_

_1: Gomon = torture_

_2: Himei o ageru = scream (verb)_

_3: I don't care if that's not the name. I don't think it is…_

_4: I think I might just like ally scenes…_

_5: Darashinai onna = slut. (I wrote this scene in Horticulture class. Lol.)_

_6: He's got the same shipuuden outfit as the series._

_7: Sounds like a vampire story…_

_8: I was listening to the song "Satisfaction" while writing this bit._

_9: I'm ignoring all that "but it turns out that Itachi was a good person" stuff at the end of the Uchiha fight as written by Kishimoto-sensei._

_10: Sekushi na = sexy_

_11: Hijo na akumo = heartless demon_

_12. I listened to the song "Anyone on the floor" for this part._

_13: I get double points 'cause I didn't have to stop and masturbate at __all__ while righting this scene. I bet you had to stop __reading__ the scene to do it. Which means that __I WIN! _

_Thank you for reading. It is much apreciated. Please send me a review. That is, if you liked it. Even if you didn't, please review, but don't give me mindless critisism. _

_Now that I finished this one, I'm working on finishing my full yuri story. It's gonna be InoxHinata. I was supposed to have it done for xmas as well, but I ran out of time. Anyway, I hope I can finish that one up soon. After all, I'm working on typing up my other, team 8 centric story for my other account in addition to the many other stories I'm writing simotaneously. _

_I'll get it done! _

_Kei-kun_


End file.
